ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse Reynolds
Jesse Reynolds is a fictional e-fed character currently wrestling in the CWR promotion where he is the current CWR Heavyweight champion and former member of the kWo Career Early life Jesse was born in suburban Christchurch on the east coast of New Zealand. At a very yound age he excelled at being the best at what he did. So when he realized that he wanted be become a wrestler, it was only natural that he wanted to be the best wrestler in the world CWR The Beginning – feud with Gary Rose Jesse was a relatively unknown wrestler when he first entered CWR. There he instantly engaged in a bitter feud with then owner Gary Rose after Jesse declined his offer to be his “bodyguard”. Rose would book him in a match against himself and his personal protectors “The Bruisers” in a 3 on 1 handicap match at CWR’s first PPV: Night of Notoriety. However Jesse sort help from fellow New Zealander the Syniks as they – now known as the kWo – defeated Rose and the Bruisers in their debut match. But Rose would not give up, booking Jesse and the Syniks in seemingly impossible to win matches. The kWo would take on the Bruisers, Jay Lesner, Nova and Rose himself in matches spanning two months. During his period Jesse took Nova to a draw in an epic and sadistic cage match. Rose would get frustrated in the willpower of the kWo so he booked Jesse and the Syniks against each other where the winner would advance in the #1 contender tournament, hoping that this would be the end of them. Syniks would go on and win the match but in the end they shook hands showing the world that the kWo were as strong as ever. At CWR’s second PPV: End of the Beginning, Jesse and Rose would do battle one last time in a first to three table match. Jesse would gain and easy win against a battered Rose. After the match, Rose was never seen again. Climbing the ladder With Rose gone and management in turmoil, CWR Heavyweight champion Alan Johnston would step up to be the new GM, in the process vacating the world title. A tournament for the vacant title would take place entitled “Golden Christmas” where the finals would take place at CWR’s third PPV: Golden Christmas. Jesse entered along with every single other CWR superstar including Havoc, Nova, Pete King, John McHenry, Zak Saunders, Davey Mac and tag team partner the Syniks. Jesse defeated Death in the first round and entered the PPV as one of the firm favorites. There he defeated Saviour and Spike in the second round before later on that night defeating Havoc, Davey Mac and tag team partner the Syniks in a fatal-four-way no-holds-barred finals match to win the vacant title. However it was not without controversy as first McHenry (still bitter after his first round defeat) took out Havoc, Jesse putting Mac in a strait jacket despite the plead from the Syniks before using the security team, a steel chair and help from Alan Johnston to pin the unconscious Syniks. It seemed that he sold out to his best friend for the world title. The crowd let him know how they felt as they booed him out of the arena. However Jesse had finally won the big one, his reign had just begun. He could finally lay claim that he was the best in the business. World Champion Next week on Thunder Jesse came out wearing new attire and changed his theme music From “Yours Truly” by Blindspot to “Burn into my light” by Mercy Drive. He also adopted the nickname “the King of Games” to go along with his world title. It was a new look for Jesse to mirror the new era of CWR. Jesse stood in the ring and explained to the world his actions the previous week. He cited that their friendship was just a strategy to get to the top, that now he was in reach of the world title Syniks was dispensable. Syniks however did not take to that kindly, being betrayed by long-time friend he wanted revenge. Over the next few weeks Jesse and Syniks would battle in various tag team matches across the world, each time Jesse would avoid Syniks, refusing to defend his title against him. On an episode of Thunder, Syniks and Jesse would fight once again in a 4 on 4 elimination match where the survivors would be considered #1 contenders to the world title. Syniks would go on to win the match as the sole survivor for his team and thus now the official #1 contender to Jesse’s title. Next week on Thunder, a contract signing would take place, Jesse against long-time friend turned enemy Syniks. Jesse was reluctant to sign at first, but in the end was forced to by management. Next week the ultimate title defense would take place. Jesse, after avoiding Syniks for so long would now have to defeat his once best friend. In the end, after an epic match, Jesse was victorious, using his finisher “Game Over” (corkscrew moonsault) to get the win. CWR’s forth PPV: Resurrection was coming up. Jesse was scheduled to face long-time CWR veteran and now the official #1 contender Davey Mac. After a grueling and demanding match Jesse came out on top. However after the match Syniks would come out and enter the ring. Jesse at first looked worried, but stood his ground as his former tag team partner stepped into the ring. The two stared holes through each other, neither moving nor blinking. No punch was thrown as Jesse calmly left the ring with his championship belt over his shoulder. Syniks stood in the ring as they mouth off at each other, Syniks saying something like “I will get my rematch”… In wrestling *'Finishing moves''' :* Game Over (Corkscrew Moonsault) :* Vertabreaker :* Sharpshooter *'Signature moves' :* Whisper in the Wind :* Hurricarana :* Running Enzuguri (Ghetto Blaster) :* Tornado DDT :* Cobra Clutch :* Running Powerslam *'Nicknames' :*"The Shooter" :*"The King of Games" *'Theme Music' :*"Your's Truly" by Blindspot :*"Burn into my Light" by Mercy Drive *'Quotes' Championships and accomplishments *'CWR' :*CWR Heavyweight Champion Trivia Jesse defeated long time friend turned enemy the Syniks at Golden Christmas to register his first ever title win References *http://forums.wrestlemporium.com/ Jesse’s current online home.] External links Coming soon